


More a Son, Less a Squire

by snarkyslytherin



Category: URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Jesus christ someone save me, M/M, URealms Hell, implied incest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyslytherin/pseuds/snarkyslytherin
Summary: Gwyneth Sunsword tells her father that she intends to marry Kallark, and that he needs to treat him "More a son, less a squire."Virgo and Gwyneth may have their differences, but he's never been one to deny her. He supposes he should welcome Kallark to the family.





	More a Son, Less a Squire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS APPLY. READ THE TAGS. With thanks to CJ. Also, jesus fuck why did I write this. You can expect more, Season 3 has me too excited about the Sunsword family.

Virgo Sunsword loved his daughter. Truly, he did, even despite their differences. He wanted only the best for her, in everything. Kallark Gandolin was a disgrace. He was a dwelf, for one. And for another, he wasn’t worthy of marrying Gwyneth Sunsword.  
It was to his great surprise when his daughter pulled him aside one evening and told him the news.  
“Father,” Gwyneth had told him respectfully, her tone brimming with formality. “Kallark and I are going to be wed.”  
Virgo had choked in surprise. Why? Why would Gwyneth choose to marry him? Of all of her lovers, and there had been numerous, Kallark was one of the more questionable ones she had chosen.  
“It would make me happy, Father, if you treated him more as the son he is about to be to you, and less of a squire,” she continued speaking over his spluttering. She turned and walked away without another words, apparently assuming that Virgo would just obey her commands as the rest did. Impertinent girl. She was too much like her Gwyndolin, Virgo decided, walking towards Kallark.  
“I hear you are to marry my daughter,” he said lowly, letting his annoyance seep through into his voice.  
“Yes, I am. I am to be wed to the strongest maid in the realm!” the shorter dwelf replied jubilantly. Wonderful, Virgo thought, he was also apparently an idiot. Gwyneth was hardly a maid, he knew.  
“Come with me,” Virgo told the dwelf, walking towards his chambers. Kallark followed obediently after him, and wasn’t that interesting?  
Once both men had entered his chambers, Virgo shut the door behind him, whispering to his squire that they were not to be interrupted.  
“Sit, sit,” Virgo said, shaking a hand at the man. Again, Kallark did as he was told without protest or question, even as Virgo remained standing. Virgo was tall, even for an elf, and he towered over Kallark, who now had to crane his neck to look up at him. The sight of it was enough to make Virgo want to bend the boy over and pound him against the table. His cock twitched in interest. “Now, you’re to be a Sunsword.”  
“Technically, Gwyneth will becoming a Gandolin,” Kallark argued. Virgo shook his head.  
“No, you shall take Gwyneth’s name. My daughter may be lowering herself to be marrying a Gandolin, but she shall always be a Sunsword.” Virgo replied sternly. A blush rose on Kallark’s cheeks, and Virgo knew it wasn’t because the man had been drinking. Gwyneth had told all the servants that Kallark wasn’t to be given ale, as she didn’t want to deal with him drunk.  
“That’s hardly-” Kallark tried to protest.  
“Are you really going to argue with me, boy?” Virgo growled. Kallark frantically shook his head.  
“I ought to forbid Gwyneth to marry you. And to think, I was almost going to treat you like a son,” Virgo lied. Kallark rapidly paled. He apparently didn’t realize that Virgo had very little control over his daughter.  
“No, sir, please, I want to marry your daughter. Please allow me to marry her,” Kallark begged prettily. Virgo’s cock was like a rock in his pants, and he felt the arousal pool in his stomach.  
“Why should I?” Virgo demanded. Kallark swallowed in response, his adam’s apple bobbing.  
“I’ll do anything, sir, anything!” Kallark swore, rising in his panic.  
And there it was. For a moment, Virgo was reminded of a previous consort of his. Cecilia Granger, who had also begged so prettily.  
“Down, Kallark. Not on the furniture. On your knees,” he ordered. Kallark didn’t even blink at the order, and quickly sank down on his knees. His back remained straight, and he tilted his head up to maintain eye-contact with Virgo.  
Virgo tutted. “You’re more like a dog than a man. How will you manage to keep Gwyneth happy?”  
“Sir, I-” Kallark began, his deep voice cracking into something higher.  
“Shut up, Kallark. I don’t want to hear your whiny voice.” Virgo ordered. Kallark closed his mouth, and Virgo could see tears welling up in his eyes. Kallark would have more tears when he was choking on Virgo’s cock. “I wonder if you’re even man enough to consummate the marriage. Does your dick even work?”  
Much to his embarrassment, Kallark felt his dick harden at Virgo’s words. His face heated and he opened his mouth to insist that it did work.  
“I assure yo-” he began before he was interrupted by Virgo pulling his cock out of his pants.  
“I told you to be quiet. I didn’t want to hear words out of your whore mouth. I suppose I’ll just have to shut you up.” Virgo mused. He palmed his aching cock, before pushing it into Kallark’s mouth. To his surprise, Kallark didn’t protest. Rather, the dwelf began sucking immediately, minding his teeth, and swirling his tongue around Virgo’s cock. His eyes shone with an odd emotion, and Virgo laughed at him cruelly.  
“You’re too good at this, son,” Virgo mocked. Kallark moaned heatedly at the insult, and his face turned even more red. The vibrations went straight through Virgo’s cock, and he gripped at Kallark’s hair to pull him further down on his cock.  
Kallark relaxed his throat, and allowed Virgo to begin pushing and pulling him off of his cock, fucking his throat as he wished. His scalp burned as Virgo roughly pulled at his hair, and he moaned, half in pain, half in arousal.  
On one of Virgo’s strokes out of his mouth, Kallark’s teeth accidentally grazed against the man’s cock. Virgo growled and pulled out of his mouth.  
“That was the wrong move, boy,” Virgo growled, before slapping Kallark across the face. It burned, and his head moved with the strength behind it.  
This was the man that the ageless feared, that Dalfgan feared, that half the realm feared. This was the man chosen to lead the Sunswords and the Grand Paladin Order. Kallark moaned at the slap, his cock achingly hard.  
Virgo pushed him over, so that he was on all fours, and tugged at Kallark’s pants. Kallark felt his breeches being pulled down, and he moaned loudly. The sound reverberated in the room, making it clear that any wanderers outside of Virgo’s chambers would hear him.  
Kallark felt a finger, slicked by something, against his ass and he pushed against it, eagar to take Virgo’s cock.  
“Such a filthy whore,” Virgo laughed, shoving his finger in before adding another. He scissored them for a moment before pulling them out. “It’s a miracle you’re so tight. Gwyneth ought to rent you out for gold, she’d make quite a bit for the Order…”  
His cock was pressing against Kallark’s hole now, and he slid in quickly. Kallark groaned at the pain, but Virgo paid no mind to it except to slap him once more.  
“Such a waste,” he hissed, wrapping a hand around Kallark’s cock. Kallark screamed at the slight touch, his throat burning still from the blowjob he had given Virgo. “And to think I’ll call you son. You ought to thank me, being this nice to you. I really should just fuck you and then leave you in the Grand Hall. I’m sure everyone would like to have a go with the Gandolin whore.”  
“Th-thank you, thank you, thank you. Please,” Kallark begged, wishing to come.  
“That wasn’t very respectful,” Virgo tsked, letting go of Kallark’s cock, instead pounding into him harder. He used Kallark like he was nothing but hole to fuck.  
“Thank you, sir, please,” Kallark tried, louder this time. Virgo sighed as he pounded into Kallark, before wrapping a large hand around Kallark’s throat.  
“She couldn’t have picked a smart one, could she?” he mused, tightening his hand around Kallark’s throat. Kallark choked, and Virgo fucked him harder. Kallark’s cock was hard enough to cut through steel, at this point, and he fucked himself harder on Virgo’s cock. Virgo still didn’t let go of his throat, however, and his vision darkened around the edges until Virgo let him go for a moment.  
“Try again,” Virgo ordered.  
“Thank you, Father?” Kallark rasped. He received another slap, and that hand around his throat again for his effort. Virgo’s hips pistoned his cock in and out of Kallark even quicker, as Kallark nearly passed out from the lack of air. Right when he thought he would, Virgo released him.  
“Again,” Virgo commanded.  
“Thank you, Daddy?” Kallark tried, rasping again. When he wasn’t smacked or choked, he kept talking. “Thank you Daddy. Thank you for teaching me, Daddy. Please, Daddy can I cum?”  
“Good boy,” Virgo praised, wrapping a hand around Kallark’s cock once more. He kept fucking into the boy as he continued to ramble.  
“Daddy, I need your cock. I need you to teach me how to be a man, Daddy. Daddy, thank you. Da-daddy!” Kallark wailed as he came. Virgo’s hips stilled as he came in the boy, shooting hot jets of cum into his ass. He pulled out slowly, smiling when Kallark rose only to his knees. Kallark opened his mouth, without being told to, and cleaned him off gently, swirling his tongue around Virgo’s cock gently, and licking up the remaining cum.  
“Clean it off the floor, too,” Virgo said when he was done. Kallark returned to his hands and knees, licking the floor clean of his own cum as cum leaked out of his ass. Virgo allowed himself to smile.  
Perhaps Gwyneth hadn’t chosen so poorly, after all.


End file.
